Kendall and ?
by ReesesPieces2112
Summary: Sequel to "It's all about the truth." Alternate version of "Big Time Surprise." Jo's back. Kendall has a choice to make. Will he make the right one? This one won't really be as long as the other one, but I hope you'll like it anyways (:
1. Jo?

"Kendall, stop!" Lucy shrieked as her boyfriend picked her up and jumped into the pool of the palm woods hotel.

She came up from underwater, gasping for air and clinging to his neck.

Kendall laughed and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"No, you're not." She slapped his chest playfully. "Jerk."

He smiled and kissed her; it had been two months, two amazing months since Lucy and Kendall got together.

Lucy wove her hands through his hair and smiled into the kiss. "You really didn't deserve a kiss." She glared at him after pulling away.

"Yeah, but I got one anyways." He gave her a smug smile and got out of the pool, helping her out of it too.

"Kendall!" Logan, James, and Carlos yelled as they all ran up to the couple. They all began talking at once, confusing them.

"Okay!" Kendall yelled, wrapping a towel around his girlfriend. "What are you guys going on about now?"

"Jo's back!" They all yelled in unison.

Kendall's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open slightly. "What?!"

"She's checking in right now!" James pulled on his arm and ran with him in to the lobby.

Lucy frowned, but didn't let it show as she followed the boys.

"Kendall!" Jo grinned, hugging him tightly. "I missed you!"

"I…missed you, too." He laughed nervously. "What are you doing back already?"

"Our movie got cut short when the audience didn't really like it…then burned down the theater…so, here I am." She explained.

Logan came up behind Lucy and cleared his throat, getting his best friend's attention. "Dude…"

Kendall turned and Lucy gave him a shy smile, not wanting to interrupt the moment he had with Jo.

"Right!" Kendall shook his head. "Uh, Jo, this is Lucy." He introduced her.

"Hi." Jo smiled and shook Lucy's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Lucy faked a smile at her.

"So, how long have you and Kendall been friends?" Jo asked, looking between them.

Lucy looked up at her boyfriend to see if he'd answer, but when he didn't, she sighed and said, "Almost a year. Uh, sorry, I have to go." She walked away before anyone could object.

Logan rolled his eyes and slapped Kendall on the shoulder. "Kendall!"

"Ow!" Kendall clutched his shoulder. "What?!"

"I think you forgot something." He gestured to Lucy, who had just stepped into the elevator.

"Uh…" Jo smiled. "Is something going on?"

"Lucy's my…girlfriend." Kendall sighed, watching Jo's smile drop and the devastation in her eyes.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?!" Logan smacked Kendall upside the head when they were back in the apartment. "Did you completely forget about Lucy?!"

"No!" Kendall sat on the couch, putting his head in his hands. "I just…"

"Jo's back, I get that." Logan stated. "But have you forgotten everything you went through to get Lucy?"

"Of course not." Kendall mumbled. "But Jo and I have been through a lot together."

"Kendall." Katie walked in and sat next to him. "Is everything okay?" She looked up at Logan.

"No, it's not." Logan answered. "Tell her what's going on, Kendall."

"Is this about Jo being back?" She asked.

Kendall and Logan looked at her in surprise.

"Uh, hello? It's not like I DIDN'T notice her walking into the lobby earlier." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, you're brother here." Logan spat. "Just happened to tell her that he and Lucy were just friends."

"I didn't tell her that, she just assumed it!" Kendall defended, shooting up from the couch and facing him.

"Yah didn't exactly correct her, did you?!"

"Stop it!" Katie stood between them. "Kendall, I thought you really liked Lucy?"

"I do."

"Then…why are you acting so different just because Jo's back?"

"Because she's Jo!" He sighed. "Because her and I have been through so much! Because I love her!" He blurted out.

"You do?" He heard from behind them.

"Lucy…" Logan frowned.

Kendall turned towards his girlfriend and saw the tears in her eyes. "Luce…" He reached for her hands.

"Please, don't." She took a step away from him, barely whispering. "I should…I should go." She turned and headed for the door.

"Lucy, wait, please?" Kendall followed her out into the hallway. "Lucy, just let me explain."

"Kendall, just…stop." She kept walking, wiping away her tears.

"That didn't come out the way it was supposed to." He grabbed her hand gently.

Lucy pulled away from him as they reached her apartment. "I get it, Kendall." She turned to him after opening her door. "You want to be with Jo. She was here before me and…you loved her first."

Kendall opened his mouth to tell her that she was wrong, but she slammed the door in his face. "Lucy?" He knocked on her door. "Lucy, please open up."

On the other side, Lucy held a hand up to her mouth as she sobbed violently. She leaned against the door and slid down it, crying into her knees.

* * *

**I watched "Big Time Surprise." and I...wanted to punch Kendall in the face T_T **

**So, for all you Kucy shippers, I decided to write a sort of sequel to my other story, and an alternate version of the episode (:**


	2. Leaving

Kendall stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked the halls, worried about Lucy and where they stand; he had said he loved Jo, and he did…but as a friend.

"Kendall?" The familiar voice sounded concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Hey, Jo." He sighed, facing her. "Yeah, everything's fine."

"So, listen." She smiled slightly. "I was just…I was wondering if you'd take a walk with me?"

"Uh, sure." He fell in step with her, walking to the elevator.

"How is everything with Lucy?" She asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Rough." Kendall answered, frowning.

"Is it…because I'm back?" Jo hesitated as she stepped into the lobby with him.

"No!" He answered quickly, trying not to make her feel bad. "It's not because of that. There's just… a bit of confusion."

"Confusion about what?" She took a seat on the couch.

Kendall sat across from her, resting his arms on his knees. "Jo…how do you feel about me?"

* * *

Logan hesitated before knocking on Lucy's door; he was there to make sure she was okay.

"Logan?" Lucy was confused after opening her door. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were."

"Oh." She mumbled, opening the door wider and letting him in. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not." He said, calling her bluff.

"Okay, fine." She admitted, sitting on her couch. "I feel…crappy."

"I know." He nodded, sitting next to her. "I'm sorry."

Lucy snorted. "You're not the one who should be apologizing."

"Kendall is…complicated when it comes to Jo. They were together for a long time and…"

"Please, just don't." Lucy closed her eyes. "I don't want to hear about Kendall and Jo."

"But-."

"I've decided to go home." She said quickly. "I can't…I can't stay here."

"Lucy, you can't just leave." Logan shot up from the couch. "You…You've worked so hard to get here!"

"Well, Logan, what am I supposed to do?!" She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Go talk to him." He said, grabbing her shoulders and leading her out the door.

"Wha-Logan, hey!" She struggled.

"Gooooo." He pushed the button to the elevator and pushed her inside gently. "Trust me, everything will be fine." He smiled.

Lucy glared at him as the elevator closed. "I hate you, Logan!" She yelled through the doors and smiled a little as she heard him laugh, knowing she didn't really mean it.

* * *

Jo was taken aback by Kendall's question, as if he should already know the answer. "I missed you, Kendall. I missed being with you and being in your arms." She looked down at her hands and played with her thumbs. "I love you."

Kendall closed his eyes and sighed. "I missed you, too. I missed holding you…" His sentence trailed off; he was contemplating how to word his next sentence without it sounding completely different from what it actually meant. "I love you, Jo…I'm IN love…with Lucy."

Jo sucked in a sharp breath and let it slowly. Tears started to form in her eyes and she looked anywhere but at him.

"_Great_." He thought. "_Making two girls cry in one day_. _Good job_, _Kendall._"

"How?" She whispered.

"How what?" Kendall questioned.

"How could you be in love with her, when you've barely known her?" She looked at him, letting a few tears fall.

"I can't explain it." He admitted to her. "I may not have known her as long as I've known you, Jo. But I can honestly say, I've fallen in love with Lucy Stone."

"Why would you do this?" She asked him. "Why would you tell me all of this?"

"Because you asked." He told her, trying to sound sincere. "Would you rather me tell you a lie?"

"Yes!" She breathed. "I'd rather hear you tell me that you still love me! That, no matter what, at the end of the day, it would be you and me."

"I can't do that, Jo." He frowned. "I'd be lying if I said any of that."

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been together?"

"Two months." He mumbled.

She laughed. "And you love her?"

"Yes." Kendall wasn't going to let Jo judge him or what he feels for his girlfriend. Yes, two months is a very short time to tell someone you love them, but he knew what he felt, and he wasn't going to let her tell him otherwise.

"Is there ever a chance for us again?" She asked him.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully.

"I understand." She whispered. "She's…really lucky." She stood up from her seat and straightened out her shirt, tugging on it.

"Jo…" Kendall stood in front of her. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay." She let out a shaky laugh and stood on her toes, kissing his cheek. "Goodbye, Kendall." She whispered in her ear.

"Bye, Jo." He gave her a small smile and turned around, his face going pale.

* * *

**Whatcha think? o:**


	3. My Rant

**Did you guys read the last couple of reviews on this?**

**Alecks454 apparently doesn't like my story because she's in love with Jo and Kendall. Don't get me wrong, I like Jo and Kendall, I do. But how rude was it to comment on my story like that? If she doesn't like it, why did she waste her time telling me she doesn't?**

**It honestly has me all riled up because there is nothing I hate more than people who bash other couples because they're so "in love" with a certain couple. It just has me so mad. I know, I sound like an idiot for ranting about it, but I'm hoping you guys understand where I'm coming from. **

**I mean, seriously? I just wanna...GAH! .**


	4. The Truth

Lucy swallowed the lump in her throat and looked away from Kendall and Jo. She turned and ran for the elevator.

"Lucy!" she heard Kendall call after her. She pushed at the buttons furiously, hoping the doors would close before he reached them.

"Lucy." Kendall panted, stopping the elevator doors from closing. "Lucy, listen to me."

"I can't." She looked away from him. "I have to go pack."

"Pack?" He croaked. "Pack for what?"

"To go home." She sighed heavily. "I'm leaving."

"Why?" He stepped into the elevator and let the doors shut behind him. "Are your parents making you?"

"No. I'm leaving because I have to."

"What does that mean?" He could feel himself ready to break, trying so hard to compose himself, but failing.

"It means, I want to go home." She glared at him. "I'm not staying here and watching you and Jo be a couple."

"What?" He breathed. "No, Lucy, we're not a-."

"I have to go." She brushed past him as the elevator opened on her floor. "Have a nice life, Kendall."

His hands balled into fists. He turned on his heel and followed her. "Lucy, don't walk away from me."

She ignored him, opening her door and closing it, keeping him outside.

"Lucy!" He hit the door. "Lucy, come on!"

Inside, Lucy started packing furiously, not even bothering to fold her clothes neatly. She walked back over to the door to see if Kendall had left yet.

"Go away!" She yelled.

"Talk to me first!" He responded, turning and glaring at the people standing outside their doors to see what was going on.

Lucy rolled her eyes and sat on her couch, deciding not to leave until Kendall was gone; she knew if she faced him, she would give in, and she didn't want that to happen.

Three or four hours later, Lucy opened her door and got knocked over by a sleeping Kendall.

"Kendall!" She panicked, leaning over him.

His eyes fluttered opened, blood-shot from crying. He gave her a small smile. "Hi."

"Hi?" She questioned, angry. "I thought something was seriously wrong, but no, you were just sleeping!" She stood up.

"What else was I supposed to do?" He stated, getting up from the floor and standing in front of her.

"What?" She looked up at him.

"Lucy, you didn't let me explain about what you saw back there."

"I don't want explanation for THAT!" She threw her hands in the air.

"Why are you so stubborn?!"

"Why are YOU so persistent?!"

"Because!" He yelled, grabbing her waist and yanking her body to his. "You're going to leave." He whispered, leaning in. "And I don't want you to." He kissed her, tangling his fingers in her red and black hair.

"Kendall." She mumbled, pulling away from him. "Kendall, I've already decided to leave."

"You can't." He growled, backing her into the door and kissing her roughly.

She was taken by surprise, feeling herself being lifted up and Kendall's hands running up her thighs.

"Kendall." She whined, trying to break free from him. "Stoooooop."

He smiled against her lips. "Make me."

"Fine." She huffed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'll stay."

He pushed off the door and spun her around, making her squeal.

"Put me down!" She shrieked.

Kendall placed her back on the ground, smiling down at her. "Will you let me explain now?"

She huffed and crossed her arms. "I guess."

"Luce, I told Jo that I loved her."

Lucy tried to take a step away from him, but he held his grip.

"Let me finish." He held her close, nuzzling his face into her neck. "I told Jo I loved her, but I also told her that I was in love with you."

"What?" She became confused. "Kendall, that makes no sense."

"I told her I loved her as a friend." He pulled back and cupped Lucy's face. "I told her the truth."

She leaned up and kissed him again, tugging at his hair.

* * *

Lucy and Camille laughed as they stepped out of the elevator; Logan had accidentally poked a hold in the bottle of soda he was going to share with them. He spilled it all over his shirt and pants.

"Poor Logan." Camille giggled.

"I know!" Lucy tried to catch her breath.

They both stopped in their tracks as they caught sight of Jo standing at the counter in the lobby.

She turned to pick up her bag and stiffened as she met their stare. She cleared her throat and picked up her suitcase, walking over to them and giving Camille a hug.

"It was great seeing you again, Camille." She pulled away and smiled at her friend.

"You too." Camille smiled slightly.

Lucy shifted awkwardly, waiting to get slapped or chewed out by Kendall's ex-girlfriend.

"It was nice meeting you, Lucy." Jo smile slightly.

"Um, it was nice meeting you too." She gave her a small smile.

Camille and Lucy turned when they heard the elevator doors open and the sound of Kendall's laughter filled the room with Logan trailing behind him.

Lucy felt bad that Kendall didn't seem to even notice Jo as he walked up to her and kissed her.

After he pulled away he laughed some more. "Did you guys see what a mess Logan made in the kitchen?"

"Hey!" Logan slapped his shoulder. "It wasn't that bad!"

"Kendall." Lucy gestured to Jo, who was standing awkwardly with her bag in front of her.

"Jo!" He laughed nervously. "Um, so, I see you're-."

"Leaving." She interrupted, giving him a soft smile. "Yeah. My dad found me another movie deal and I'm flying up to Chicago to audition."

"That's great." Kendall nodded. "Well, I hope you get the part. Good luck."

"Thanks." Jo sighed heavily. "I'll see you guys again soon."

"Definitely." Camille nodded with a grin. "You go kick some Chicago butt and nail that audition."

"I will." She laughed a little. "I have to get going, but it was great seeing all of you guys again."

"Bye, Jo." Logan gave her a small wave and smiled.

"Bye." She waved back, picking up her bag and walking away from them.

"That…went well…I guess." Lucy felt Kendall wrap his arms around her.

"It did." He agreed. "Come on, let's hit the pool."

"The last time we were at the pool, you threw me in it." She glared at him.

He smiled wickedly at her and, before she could scream in objection, he picked her up and ran out to the pool, jumping in it.

"Kendall!" She screamed, making him laugh.

"Aw." He pulled her closer. "I love you, Luce."

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes then smiled at him. "I love you, too."


End file.
